Moving On- Day of Good Byes,Tears and Heart Breaks
by DreAmz AnGeL
Summary: will Izzy tell a certain girl how he feels before she leaves?? okie i tell u... kinda kouyako and little takari i think... i dunnoez...


  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. BUT I WISHED I OWNED IZZY OR MATT OR DAVIS OR TAI OR KEN!! NO  
ACTUALLY I WANT THEM ALL! (just the guys i named) ~sigh~ too bad i can't have them... they're just cartoons...  
  
Moving On - A Day of Good Byes, Tears and Heartbreaks  
  
Yolei sat in her English class, looking around the room, trying to remember every detail and person. She felt so sad.   
She's graduating from high school soon. And she's gonna miss all her friends, her school and even some of her   
teachers. But most of all, she'll miss her friends and the times they had together. They probably can still talk and hang   
out sometimes but it won't be the same. Yolei felt tears come to her eyes but they didn't come out.   
As the years passed by since their last battle, the DigiDestined drifted a little away from each each other, doing  
their own thing and moving own with their lives. They still kept in touch with each other and every once in a while,   
they hang out or go to the Digitalworld. Yolei thought it wasn't the same anymore. Every DigiDestined had changed   
more or less in their own ways. The older ones are in college while the rest are in high school. Yolei feels sad that   
everything and everyone is changing around her except for her. She wants to but she can't. A part of her is still  
holding on to the past...  
The bell rang and Yolei took one more look at the classroom and headed to her locker.  
"Hey, Yolei."  
"Oh hey, Cody. What's up?" Yolei asked as they walked to her locker.  
Cody had gotten taller over the past few years and so has Yolei.  
"Nothing. Just saying hi," Cody replied.  
Yolei pulled out some books and put some in. "You know, I'll miss you guys alot when I graduate. I'm   
not gonna see you guys as much when I go to college."  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way to see each other once in a while," Ken assured her as he came up behind them.  
Ken had moved to Odaiba before high school began.   
"I know but it won't be the same." Yolei closed her locker sadly and leaned against it. "Everything's changing,"  
she whispered.  
The bell rang and Yolei looked up.   
"So I guess we have to go now. Laters," Cody said, and went to class.  
"Yeah, see you later." Ken left and Yolei walked to class, thinking.  
  
* * *  
"Kari, he's lying to you," Davis said. "Why won't you believe me?"  
"I know you'll probably say anything to break us up," Kari shot back. She continued walking.  
"I know a part of you know what I'm saying is right! All the popularity has gone to his head! You can't   
trust T.A.!"  
"And I think a soccerball had hit your head!" She sighed. "Davis, after all these years you wouldn't say his name   
right. You know what his name is so why don't you just say it right?! You know, maybe if you say his   
name right at least once then maybe - maybe - I'll think about what you said. Or else forget it."  
He sighed, frustrated. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She stopped walking and rolled her eyes,  
annoyed. "Kari, I won't say it! No matter what you have to listen to me."   
"Forget it! If you won't say his name, forget it." She continued to walk.   
"Okay, if you don't wanna listen to what to say... Then, what about what you know for sure but are denying?"  
She hesitated for a moment then turned around. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"C'mon Kari!" Davis cried. "He told you he loves you but then you see him flirting with other girls. What you have  
to say about that? I don't know why you're even defending him!"  
He stormed off in the other direction.   
She looked after after him and sighed, tears in her eyes.  
  
* * *   
Yolei sat on a bench at the park. She was watching the guys play basketball. Ken, Cody and Tai against Matt, Izzy   
and Joe. Joe had some free time from doctor school and everything. No one knew where Tk, Davis or Kari was.  
Yolei watched them play. Actually she was watching a specific red head play. 'He's so cute...,' she thought to herself.   
'If I only I had the guts to tell him before I leave.'  
"Hi," Sora greeted her as she sat down beside her.  
"Hi," Yolei said, looking at her. "Where were you?"  
"I was at the flower shop. I promised my mom I'd stay for a little while longer."  
"Yeah. Everything's happening so fast. I don't want anything to change..." Yolei continued to watch the game. Izzy   
paused and turned to look at Yolei. He started to smile a little at her but Matt called him and his attention was back on   
the game again.  
Following Yolei's gaze, Sora said, "Does he know?"  
"I don't know. Maybe..." Yolei had caught Izzy staring and looking at her alot and he would look away. She didn't   
know if that meant if he likes her. 'Ahh! So confusing!'  
"You should tell him, you know. It seems like you two like each other alot. Just that the both of you don't have the guts   
to tell each other."   
Yolei turned to look at Sora. "I want to tell him. I really do but I'm not sure how he feels..."  
"Hmm... so did you pick the college your gonna go to?" Sora asked.  
"No. Not yet," the lavended - haired girl said. "I can't pick between the one in Kyoto or the one right here in Odaiba."   
She sighed. "I guess I'll go to the one in Kyoto since I have no reason to stay..." She looked at Izzy again."Unless   
someone gives me one."   
Mimi came and ran onto the court and the guys stopped the game to greet her.   
"Hey guys! I'll be here a month," she announced. "I missed you guys sooo much."   
When Yolei and Sora joined them, Izzy and Mimi were talking and smiling.   
"They're pretty close, huh?" Yolei commented, sad faced and getting jealous.  
"Yeah." Sora gave her a reassuring pat and they greeted Mimi.  
Izzy and Mimi had dated before and now they're really good friends.  
Yolei put on a happy face and talked to her friends.   
  
* * *  
"Hey, Kari! Wait up!"  
Kari turned around and sighed. "Hi, TK."  
"What's up, honey? Going to the park to meet the guys? He reached for her hand but she pulled away. He looked   
at her confused.   
"TK, we need to talk," she said, looking down at the floor and not meeting his eyes.  
TK didn't say anything and just looked at her.  
Kari looked at him then away.   
"Look... um... I think we should break up. It's not working. I -"  
"What! What did I do wrong?" He took her hands in his.  
"You know what you did wrong," she accused him, her voice and expression hard.   
TK looked confused again. "What? Why are you all of a sudden breaking up with me?" He sounded hurt.  
Tears began to run down her cheeks.  
"I don't know... Nothing, I guess. But - "  
"Did Davis say something to you? What did he say?"  
Kari looked down again and shook her head. "Nothing. It 's not his fault. I just don't think it's working."  
"You're going to listen to him?!" He let go of her hands. "Fine. If you're going to listen to him, we're over. I don't   
ever want anything to do with you again!" He stormed off and left Kari sobbbing in regret and sorrow.  
  
* * *  
"Yeah, we won! We're number one! We're number one! " Matt, Izzy and Joe cheered, triumphantly.  
"95 to 63!" Mimi said happily. She held on to one of Izzy's arm.   
Ken, Cody and Tai groaned.   
"Oh, I have to go. Bye!" Mimi ran off. "See you guys later!" She called back.  
"I have to go, too, Sora said. "Bye, guys."  
Yeah, me too."  
"I have to get home for dinner."  
"I'm going home to shower. Bye. It's hot!"  
Everybody left except for Izzy and Yolei.  
"You going home, yet?" Izzy asked, as they walked.  
"Not yet. No one's home. So I'm eating dinner all by myself today," Yolei said a little sadly.  
"Hey, I don't need to go home yet. I can eat dinner with you if you want," Izzy suggested, looking at her and   
dribbling the basketball. "You know, I am kinda hungry."  
She laughed. "Okay but don't you wanna go home and shower?"  
"Nah. Why, do I smell that bad? I remembered to put on deodarant today... I think..." he joked.  
She smiled. "Yeah, you do smell. Ewww. Get away from me!" She ran a few feet away from him.  
"Hey, we can still be friends, can't we?"  
Izzy chased after Yolei as she ran away from him, pretending to be disgusted.  
  
* * *  
"Hello?" Kari answered the phone in a choked voice from crying.  
"Kari, are you okay?" Davis asked, concerned. "What happened?"  
"He doesn't want anything to do with me ever again!" Kari began crying again. She had come home after  
breaking up with TK. She couldn't stop crying and she had fallen asleep crying.  
"It's better this way," Davis said, trying to make her feel better.  
"No, it's not! I want him back," Kari replied, sobbing into the phone.   
He felt his heart break. "I... um... I'll talk to him."  
He hung up and dialed another number.  
"Hello?"  
"TK, Kari wants you back. She's crying-"  
"I don't care! She can cry her eyes out!"  
She's really hurt now. She didn't know what she was doing when she broke up with you. She was confused. I   
said something to her."  
"You can tell her I don't care and I don't ever want to talk ro see her again! And why did you have to tell lies to  
break break up Kari and me?"  
"You know why. Look. Just get back with her. You can't say you don't care. You said you love her."  
TK snorted. "I loved her. I can't forgive her for what she done."  
Davis got angry and screamed, "You know, what I said was true! You don't care about her. All you said to her   
were lies!"   
"I did care for her but now I don't."  
"You don't know how much she's hurting now. She still cares!"  
"Well, I'm hurting, too!"  
"If you care about her, you'll forgive her."  
There was a click then a dial tone.  
  
* * *   
"You know which college to go to yet?" Izzy asked Yolei, finishing off his fries. They were at a fast food restaurant   
that the DigiDestined go to alot.  
Yolei took a sip of her Coke and said, "I can't choose between the one in Kyoto or the one here. I'm thinking about   
the one in Kyoto, though. I lived here all my life my life. There's really no reason to stay."  
She looked Izzy in the eyes.  
He blushed. "Um... which one is better?"  
"Both."   
'Come on, Izzy. Ask me to stay.'  
"Hard choice..."  
'Ask her Izzy. Ask her.'  
"So the one here is the one that Tai, Sora, Matt and I go to, right?"   
"Yeah, I have like a week to decide."  
"Yolei?"  
"Yeah, Izzy?"  
"Why don't you... um..."   
Yolei looked at him hopefully and wished Izzy would say what she wanted him to.  
"Yeah?"  
He paused for a moment. Staring into her eyes, he gathered all the courage he had. "Why don't you stay- "  
"Izzy!" Mimi ran into the restaurant, panicking. "I need help!"  
Izzy looked at her, concerned. He stood up. "Mimi, calm down! What is it?"  
"My... my... computer froze or malfunctioned or something!" She cried, breathlessly. "I think it just like broke!"  
"Oh is that it? I can fix it."   
"Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him.   
"Now!?" He picked up his things as fast as he could with his free hand and looked at Yolei apologetically.  
Yolei sighed. 'Dang. He almost asked me to stay! Maybe we're not meant to be...'  
  
* * *  
DING DONG!   
"I'll get it!" Davis said as he ran to get the door. "Kari?"  
Kari stood in the doorway. She looked happy and yet sad at the same time. "Davis... I got back with TK." She  
paused for his reaction.  
"What...?" He could barely utter the words. He was so sad and heartbroken. He was hurt and wanted to die.  
"Yeah... I can't be friends with you anymore... which means I can't see or talk to you again," Kari told him. She felt   
sick to see him like that.   
"I hope you understand. It's better this way. I'm happy with TK and maybe you can move on- "  
"Um, yeah. Whatever," Davis said, his voice hollow, emotionless. "Bye."   
He slammed the door in her face.   
Kari stood outside for a few more minutes staring at the door.  
"Who was it?" She heard Jun ask from her room.  
"Nobody," Davis answer in a choked voice, as if he wanted to cry.  
Unable to stay there any longer to her ex- friend cry, she left.   
It was in his room when Davis started to cry.  
  
* * *   
"Okay, I'm done!"   
Yolei jumped out of her seat at the dining room table. She went to the kitchen and put her dishes in the sink.   
"I'm going to my room!" She ran to her room and closed the door.  
"Don't she seem a little... distracted and depressed lately?" Mimoe asked, looking at the closed door.   
"Yeah, she does. I wonder what's wrong..." Yolei's brother mused.   
"Whatever it is, I hope she works it out in the end," Yolei's mom said hopefully in concern.  
Everybody else nodded and continued to eat.  
Meanwhile, Yolei was having a conversation of her own.   
"So what are you going to do, Yolei?" Poromon asked, looking at her with big blue eyes.  
The purple haired DigiDestined looked clueless and pretended to not know what her digimon was talking   
about. "Huh? Do what about what?"  
"About Izzy."  
"Oh. That. Him... I dunnoe. There's nothing to do."   
She sighed.   
"You've been really sad and depressed for the past two weeks. What's wrong? You didn't see or talk to   
Izzy lately?"   
Yolei got up from her seat at her desk and sat down on her bed next to Poromon.  
She sighed again. "No. He's always with Mimi. I don't even see him much anymore and when I do, he's   
with Mimi." She sighed again and she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Well, at least he's coming to my graduation."  
She paused. "Izzy and Mimi dated before. I wonder if they're geting back together."  
Poromon blinked. "But doesn't he like you Yolei?"  
Tears ran down her face and she whispered, "I guess not."   
"Don't cry. Don't worry, Yolei. He does like you and he'll tell you soon."  
"I don't think I can wait that long... I waited more than I have to. Do you know how long I liked him? Four years   
since I was 12. And I loved him for two years since I was 16..."  
"Do you still love him?"   
"Yeah, of course I still do... More than ever. It's just that i don't think I can wait anymore. I saved my first kiss for  
him. Pretty pathetic, huh? That's probably why all my past relationships never lasted that long."  
Yolei was crying through this and now she was practically sobbing. She was being quiet, though.   
"If he doesn't tell me how he feels about me before I leave for Kyoto then I guess I'm gonna have to forget   
about him."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Izzy!" Yolei called.   
She saw him across the street and she crossed to talk to him.   
"Hey!" Izzy smiled.  
"Where you going?" She asked, smiling herself. She didn't really have the chance to see or talk to him lately.  
"Um, I'm going to meet Mimi," he replied. his smile gone. "She wants me to go with her to the mall."  
"Oh." Yolei's smile faltered at the name of Izzy's ex.  
"Yeah."   
They walked in silence for a while.  
"So where are you going?" Izzy asked to break the tension.  
"Uh... um... I'm going home." She didn't look at the man she loves, she just looked ahead of her.  
"So, you're graduating tomorrow," she said, smiling. "Congratulations!"   
She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. Hey, you're going, right?"  
"Yeah, of course. Can't miss my friend's graduation."  
'Bad choice of words, stupid!' Izzy thought to himself. 'Well, it's not like I can take it back now.'  
It took almost all of her strength to keep smiling. 'Friend'? "No, of course not."   
"Awww, you're all grown up and going to college!"   
Izzy pinched both her cheeks.  
"Ow!" Yolei cried. She pinched his cheeks back.  
"Hey!" She continued to pinch his cheeks. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop!"  
She stopped and started laughing. "Ohmigod, I'm sorry!"  
Izzy's cheeks were all red. Yolei touched his cheeks and asked, "Does it still hurt?"   
He didn't say anything but just looked at her. Noticing this, she blushed.  
"Yolei, are you really going away to Kyoto?" he asked her softly.  
"Yeah," she answered, also softly.  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Two days after graduation. I'm going early to get used to the place. At 11 A.M."   
"Well, get me another dish towel."  
They both smiled.  
"You know I will."  
"Do you really want to go to Kyoto?"  
"There's nothing keeping me here, is there?"  
"I want you to stay- "  
"Izzy! Where were you?!" Mimi screamed, running up to them. "You're late!"  
Yolei quickly jerked her hands off Izzy's face.   
"Hi, Mimi. I have to go now. Bye!"   
"Bye." Izzy looked after her as she left.  
"Bye! Let's go, Izzy." Mimi pulled him in the opposite direction that Yolei went.  
  
* * *   
Yolei stood outside her high school in her white gown and cap. She was waiting for the DigiDestined with   
her family.  
"Hey, Yolei!"  
The DigiDestined arrived carrying balloons, teddy bears and flowers.  
"Ohmigod guys. Thanks," Yolei said,crying. "I'm gonna miss you guys!"  
"Don't worry. You can always come back and visit," Sora said, trying to calm her down.  
"Or we can all go and visit you!" Tai exclaimed, hugging her with all the gifts in between.  
With her tears reduced to sniffles,Yolei looked around and asked, "Where's Izzy?"  
"Oh, Mimi suddenly got sick and Izzy's staying with her now. He said he'll give your graduation gift before   
you leave," Matt explained.   
"Oh. Okay. I guess we have to take our seats now." Yolei was sad and her heart ached.   
'I seem to be crying alot lately... I guess it's really not meant to be.'  
  
* * *  
Two days later 9 A.M.  
Yolei opened the window and looked outside. She breathed in the fresh morning air and sighed contently. The   
sun was shining and there was a cool breeze. Flowers were beautiful and colorful and birds were chirping and   
singing their morning songs.  
'It's such a nice day outside... Perfect day to travel.'  
She headed to the bathroom to shower before she go.  
Ten minutes later, Mimoe came home and called, "Yolei!"  
"I'm in the bathroom!"  
Mimoe went to the bathroom door and cried, "I ran into Izzy at the pharmacy and he wanted me to give you   
a letter!" She held up an envolope.  
"What? I can't hear you over the water!"  
"Why don't you just turn it off, moron!"  
"What?"  
Mimoe sighed. "You have a letter from Izzy!"  
"What? Tell me later!"  
"I'll put on your desk."  
"Huh? Okay, whatever."  
Mimoe went to Yolei's room and placed the letter on her desk.   
A strong wind swept into the room and the letter was blown onto the floor. The letter was half concealed under   
Yolei's bed.  
  
* * *   
10 A.M.  
"Mimoe, what did you have to tell me before?" Yolei asked, as she ran around making sure she's got everything.  
"Um. Let me think..." Mimoe stood by the front door pretending to be thinking. "Give me a sec, I kinda forgot... Oh  
yeah. It was- "  
"It's not important is it? Cause we gotta go!" Yolie ran outta her room carrying four suitcases.  
"Um, hm. I don't think so."  
"Okay, then. Mom, Dad and everybody else, GET IN THE CAR!"  
  
* * *   
10:45 A.M.  
"Mimi, time for your medicine," Izzy told her as he helped her sit up in bed.  
"Thanks. I'm so weak, I can't move."  
As he helped her eat her medicine, he glanced at the clock for about the billionth time that morning. He had written a  
letter explaining to Yolei why he couldn't make it and how he felt about her. He gave it to Mimoe while he was at the   
pharmacy to give to Yolei.   
Mimi had noticed Izzy looking at the clock for about every second.   
"Izzy, just go or you're not going to make it," she said, looking at him.  
He looked at her and didn't move for a few seconds.  
He nodded and ran out of the house.  
She sighed and got up to dress herself.  
  
* * *   
10:50 A.M.  
"I'm going to miss everyone so much but don't you worry, I'll come back every chance I get. But don't forget to   
visit me, though-" Yolei babbled, as she cried.  
"Okay, okay. We will, we will," Davis promised. "We won't forget you."  
Sniff- "I know"- Sniff - "You guys better" Sniff - "not!" Sniff.  
Yolei hugged and said her good - byes to her family and all the DigiDestined except Izzy and Mimi who weren't   
there.  
Yolei looked at her watch - 10:55 - and looked around.  
"Give him time," Sora whispered to her.  
She nodded and looked at her watch again.  
  
* * *  
5 minutes later   
An announcement came on the loud speakers and Yolei wanted to cry again. "That's my flight. Bye guys. I love   
you all."  
She hugged everybody again.   
She waved good bye and walked to her plane.  
Everybody screamed good bye, their wishes and other things after her.  
When Yolei got on her plane she sighed.  
'I guess fate doesn't want us to be together. He'll probably get back with Mimi and forget all about me. I should   
forget him. I will forget him.'  
Tears fell and she began sobbing.  
  
* * *   
11:20 A.M.  
Izzy ran into the airport and looked around. He walked all around the airport and didn't see Yolei anywhere.  
'I'm too late...' he thought in despair.  
"Izzy!" A female voice called.  
'Yolei?'  
He turned around and his heart sank.  
"She's gone," Sora told him.  
  
  
  
an: okiez that's it... the end... like it?? please r/r!! i dunnoe how far Kyoto is from Odaiba so just pretend Yolei   
would have to take a plane there okiez?? my siste told me one of yolei's sisters' name is Mimoe and i dunnoe so...  
watevaz please just R/R!!  
  



End file.
